


Lucky

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND WOW FUCK ME, BECAUSE I SAW A PICTURE OF KUROO WITH A BIT OF HIS CHEST SHOWING, Body Worship, FIND THE PUN, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shouyou body worships Kuroo but he doesnt top, Smut, i mean its basically shouyou waking kuroo up with sex, kinda of plotless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: When a warm hand splayed over his lower back after sliding under his shirt Shouyou pulled back, smiling softly at the tired golden gaze that was on him, and the lazy smirk on his lips. Shouyou sighed softly, pressing his lips against the others nose. "Im so lucky..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittykawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittykawaii/gifts).



> i told you i had a fic for you right?

Shouyou pouted gently as he snuggled into the raven's side. Shouyou puffed his cheeks as he placed a hand on the others bare stomach, giggling softly when he squirmed. Moving a bit Shouyou straddled Tetsurou's hips, fingers pressing and tracing against his abdomen, sliding over the prominent muscles of his stomach.His fingers slid along the span of Tetsurou's chest as Shouyou licked his lips gently, pressing his lips against his stomach, trailing them down, lower and lower untill he pressed a line of kisses against the waist band of a sleeping Tetsurou. He smiled softly as he crawling up the body as he lightly pressing soft kisses against the elders lips.

When a warm hand splayed over his lower back after sliding under his shirt and back down to his thigh and squeezing softly is when Shouyou pulled back, smiling softly at the tired golden gaze that was on him, and the lazy smirk on his lips. Shouyou sighed softly, pressing his lips against the others nose. "Im so lucky..." He didnt know if it came from Tetsurou's mouth or his own but he smiled tiredly, lips brushing against the others jaw. "Dont move." He murmured softly, chuckling softly when he shifted back. "You're hot and hard..." He murmured softly as he gently rubbed against the elder. "...and to think i barely touched you."

The warm hand slid from Shouyou's lower back to his hips, fingers pressing against the plush skin of Shouyou's ass. The other hand coming to rest on the other side, guiding Shouyou against him. "Shou..." He murmured, breathless moans.

Shouyou blushed softly, accepting the guidance, tilting to the side and pushed his hips down, whimpering as he felt Tetsurou's cock twitch against his ass. He shook his head a bit as he moved down, yipping at the harsh squeeze on his ass as he pulled away. He tugged down the captain's sweats, pressing his face against the others thigh, smiling faintly as he noticed the other twitch. His hand palmed Tetsurou's clothed cock and he snickered softly at the jerk of hips. Shouyou licked his lips before he pressed the flat of his tongue against the others cock, humming softly as he sucks on the head, making the small wet patch drenched.

Small calloused hands pinned the others hips down as he pressed his lips against Tetsurou's lower stomach, nipping and leaving marks. He knows, the next day when they go for practice matches, _everyone_ will see the marks when he jumps. And suddenly, Shouyou thinks he doesnt want them to be seen, because if they are looking, they are looking at his stomach. He frowns slightly before he marks as much skin as he could. Possessiveness shot through his blood, leaving pretty magenta marks on his inner thighs, high up but then low enough if people looked at his legs they saw the possessive marks.

Shouyou couldnt help the muffled snicker as he thought about it. Nekoma would see the marks when Tetsurou changed. He nipped sucked and bit at the ravens skin, marking up his stomach and chest, up his neck and on his jaw and pressing their lips together a few times, grinned shyly. A soft excuse of "You're hot people probably want you." whispered into his neck when he is jerked closer, a hand on the nape of his neck has him bent down oddly, his back is hollowed uncomfortably, his hips accepting the nails digging into the skin and his hamstrings straining to stay there where Tetsurou's hands are holding them lightly.

The spell suddenly breaks, Shouyou plops back on Tetsurou's thighs,, far enough the he can scoot back just a bit more and be able to palm the other in his hands. Shouyou hummed softly as he leaned down, closer and closer until his hot breath was fanning across the others clothed (not for long) erection. Shouyou glitters as he slides his hand under the ravens boxers and pulls him out.

Shouyou think he gets bigger each time he sees him. He moved a bit, wrapping his lips around the head of Tetsurou's cock. Slowly easing the rest of him inside his mouth, relaxing his throat as his eyes flutter as he got deeper. Coming back auburn eyes glanced up towards his boyfriend.

Oh he looked delicious.

His head tilted back against the headboard (when had he sat up more?), his mouth slightly open with breathy gasps and wheezy whimpers, lidded (they had been closed untill Shouyou pulled away) golden gaze now warm and filled with heat and lust, hiw cheeks no doubt mirrored Shouyou's bright red along with the tips of his ears. Shouyou licked his lips a bit, shy. But Tetsurou looked so good. Shouyou couldnt help but stare at the deliciously debauched look Kuroo had on.

The ginger bent down again, easing him deeper and deeper inside his mouth, throat constricting around him and he pinned Tetsurou's hips down before he could thrust up as he swallowed the pre cum. With his nose touch the base Shouyou whimpered around him when fingers tangled into his hair and pushed him down, that that tiny bit, his chin pressing into his balls.

Shouyou knew Tetsurou was closer, he never pushed his held him in place with a blow job. He pulled back from the elders cock with a dirty 'pop' and 'schlick'. Shouyou hummed as he leaned over, searching for the lube the raven had most likely tossed off the bed in the haste of last night. Shouyou moved his hand across the bed, under the pillows- he stopped, blinking a few times as he brought the bottle out. "I thought you tossed it over."

Shouyou had never seen the elder look so lewd, scratch that there were 2 other times where Tetsurou looked wrecked. Shouyou tilted back in his place, his hole visible to Kuroo while he lubed up his fingers. He should be still a bit loose from the activities last night and he was proved correct when 2 fingers slipped in with ease. He felt, since his ass was on Tetsurou's lower stomach with his cock pressed against his back, Tetsurou's breath hitch.

He smacked his hand when he got to close. "No touching..." He whispered softly, curling his own fingers and jolting when he quickly found his soft spot, whimpering as he gently rubbed it, twitching softly.

An idea came to mind. Once he was done, deemed him self he moved off the bed. Dragging the awake captain with him so he sat on the edge of the bed Shouyou turned to face him, placing his hands on Tetsurou's thighs slowly sliding his hands up then down, rotating his own hips in small circles. He stuck his leg out towards the door, locking it as he smiled faintly.

Shouyou turned around, bending his knees a bit in order to gently rub his ass against Tetsurou's cock, humming a random tune as he continued to dance, a soft kick here, a hard grind there.

The good part- Tetsurou concluded, was when Shouyou climbed in his lap, still moving his hips in small circles, Shouyou's own cock rubbing against Tetsurou's. He hummed softly before it turned into a confused noise at the back of his throat as his hands were grabbed by Shouyou's own, pressing them against his chest and slowly then down his chest, taking one hand back and letting it rest on his thigh, close enough that his fingers could lightly press against Shouyou's ass. He shuddered softly and Tetsurou moved his other hand, letting it wrap around the cock of Shouyou's, soft flicks of his wrist had Shouyou's small circles with his hips into larger, pressed down circles, rolling his hips back and forth. Shouyou moved a bit, raising just enough that he could slip the elder inside him, before continuing his 'lap dance',

He didnt get to far before he was flipped onto his back and a hard snap of Tetsurou's hips had a voiceless scream ripped out followed by a groan. "T-Tetsu!" He whimpered softly as a bruising grip on his hips ensued, teeth and tongue, lips and hard snaps of hips. Hickies marring Shouyou's own body, covering his chest and stomach, dotting all over his shoulder and up his neck, even one, the darkest one, on his jaw just for good measure. Shouyou felt giddy, high on the thrill that the thought of anyone hearing them had him heated, shaking with his toes curled. The feeling of loss washed over him when Tetsurou pulled out only to flip him over on his stomach with a sharp slap to his ass and re-coat his cock in lub before pressing Shouyou into the bed more, pulling his knees up onto the bed and pushing his chest down.

Shouyou's back ached already but it was worth it when the thick and long length pressed back into him causing a long drawn out moan to live his lips. "T-Tetsu...w-wait." He sighs almost in relief when the others hips stilled in him, making him whine when he wiggled his hips a bit. "Fuck...move" He murmured softly as he gripped the sheets tightly, muffling his cries and screams into the mattress, whimpering softly. Shouyou panted softly as the other leaned over him, a surprised moan being swallowed by Tetsurou's mouth. When he had leaned forward it jostled his dick _further_ inside the ginger. Shouyou cried softly into his mouth, rubbing and jutting into the hand that finally...finally wrapped around his neglected cock. Shouyou came with a sigh and he keened softly when the other finished softly, Tetsurou's hips softly thrusting as they rode the wave of orgasm out.

"And what was this?"

Was the first thing that passed Tetsurou's lips when they recovered, tease evident in his tone when he picked up the ginger and stripped the top sheet as Shouyou's legs wrapped around his waist tiredly, his head falling on Tetsurou's shoulder.

Tetsurou knew Shouyou had a high sex drive, and he himself was quite up there with a sex drive, made him able to keep up with the small middle blocker's drive. He grips the others hips tightly as he presses his hips smiles softly, eyes teasing and tone following.

Shouyou smiled tiredly at the raven, lips spreading against his neck. "I felt it...you were the one who said you could take my sex drive." Shouyou murmured softly, hands gripping Tetsurou's shoulders. Tetsurou smiled faintly. "I love you Shou. Also yes, yes your sex drive is crazy." He chuckled softly, fingers lacing in the others hair softly as he watched him closely, stroking his back as he grabbed another blanket, letting the younger hug him. Tetsurou chuckled softly as Shouyou's breathing evened out. "He fell asleep." He whispered, moving to lay down without waking him as he threw a blanket over them and adjusted Shouyou.

"Good..." He glanced at the clock. "...morning? Shouyou" He murmured softly and slowly fell asleep.

\-------

Oh everyone knew, they could see by the way Shouyou walked to the smug grin when Tetsurou wore when he looked at him, or stood by him.

He was fucked.


End file.
